


Astral Aligned Concept Art

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity FAQ [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: As in title, I'll be posting my concept art for the various characters and other concepts in this continuity.Edit: Starsong updated.





	1. Arcee (Dragon form)

**Author's Note:**

> Only concept art will be either:  
> \- canon characters that never had an appearance in the Prime show  
> \- canon characters that have significant changes happen to them  
> \- original characters  
> \- non-character concepts

**Arcee's Dragon form**

[Old version](http://fav.me/dbmu0xn)


	2. Kaddrocrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance: Law of Casuality

 

**Kaddrocrom**


	3. Skywarp

**Skywarp**

_Full Body_

__

Old Version: http://fav.me/dbue0wx

_Head side view_


	4. Thundercracker

**Thundercracker**

_Full body_

_Head side view_


	5. Jetfire

**Jetfire**

Old Version: http://fav.me/dc1dop2


	6. Winglord Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winglord Zephyr was in charge of Air Command up until the destruction of Vos, where he perished.

**Winglord Zephyr**


	7. Yarzon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd make a Quintesson OC...but, here you go.

**Yarzon**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  His name was originally 'Yuwzan' (I think I don't remember exactly anymore), which was cobbled together using Japanese words that meant 'soft' and 'heart'. However, through a series of typos I ended with 'Yarzon'. I think Yarzon looks better overall, imo.


	8. Thirteen/Nightfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other main character of the 'A Single Thread' series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has more than one name associated with him, which I will add here as they are revealed.

**Thirteen**

****


	9. Clouding concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Cybertronian crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a character concept, I know, but it IS a concept for my continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm trying to avoid using too much 'human' biology, I needed to come up with a way to depict crying for Cybertronians. Couldn't use dimming/darkening of the optics, as that's used to indicate optic damage/failing health/etc. So I came up with this. Basically, the glass covering of the optic starts going opaque the more upset a bot is. Think transition lenses...only turning white instead of black.


	10. Height Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height Chart of (most) significant characters in this continuity. Will be updated periodically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is included for sense of scale.  
> DragonCee's size is as of the end of 'Trust & Loyalty: Broken' (yes, she's still growing!).  
> Nightfire (aka Thirteen) and Starscream are really the same height, but Screamer is a serial sloucher in the show so he's slightly shorter than what he should be.  
> Winglord Zephyr's primary colors are white and blue, but Jetfire is already white...and his blue made it hard to see with the background, so I used his accent color.  
> Lastly, silhouettes for Jetfire and Skywarp are from their old versions, though Warp's didn't change as much as Jetfire's did.


	11. Ebonscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First appearance: Prisoner.
> 
> A minor character with big ties.

**Full Body**

**Head Profile**


	12. Starsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another minor character with big ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance: Prisoner

**Full Body**

****

**Head profile**


	13. Siren Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faction symbol for the Sirens.


	14. Flashwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character that will be a barb in certain bots sides for a while....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance: Stalker

**Full Body**

**Head Profile**

****

 


	15. Phaseshot (aka Kaddrocrom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon turned cybertronian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler for Trust & Loyalty: Cracks, however I kind of revealed his new name anyway in another fic (What Skywarp Likes).


	16. Stormburst and Steelstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To give an idea of what these two high-ranking Siren's look like.

Stormburst on the left.  Steelstone on the right.


	17. Wing Position Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on what the various wing positions could mean for seekers, at least for certain types.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my observations on Starscream's wing 'emotes' from the Prime show. That said, this is only meant to give a general idea of what they mean (I'm not going to make a diagram of what each possible position means...*shudders*).
> 
> Basically: Vertical positions indicate 'Dom/Sub' mind state. Horizontal ones actual overall mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I am not completely certain on the vertical position meanings. Mainly because I realize it would make more sense for the 'up high' vertical position to mean 'aggression'. However, Screamer 'always' had them like that unless he was 'really' cowering before Megs (exception being 'Rock Bottom', but that was early in the series so maybe the animators hadn't thought of that yet?), so I took it as the 'neutral' mind set.
> 
> Then again...he is/was the SIC...so it would make sense for them to be up high all the time?
> 
> Then YET again...I've noticed the animators were not exactly 'consistent' with emoting his wings....
> 
> See my problem?
> 
> That said, I am open to other's thoughts on this.
> 
> \--
> 
> Additional notes: I used my design for Skywarp for the wings...which I built in Blender.


	18. Height Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title, it's a height chart showing the size differences between many of the characters in this continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting this here as I don't expect to need to update it again for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I seem to have a lot of seekers/fliers here....


End file.
